The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and more particularly to marine propulsion devices including lower units which are swingable between a lowered running position and a raised position wherein the lower unit neither engages the boat transom nor passes forwardly over the top of the boat transom when in the fully raised position.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ J. F. Fisher 772,794 December 8, 1903 Johnson 1,824,213 September 22, 1931 Williams 2,091,247 August 24, 1937 Soldner 2,386,362 October 9, 1945 Shively 2,691,954 October 19, 1954 Patty, Jr. 2,936,730 May 17, 1960 Leipert 2,946,306 July 26, 1960 Leipert 2,957,441 October 25, 1960 Johnson 2,999,476 September 12, 1961 E. Leipert 3,083,678 December 30, 1959 P. M. Hamlyn et al 3,051,119 December 18, 1961 C. H. Harrison 3,070,060 December 25, 1962 Cameron 3,128,742 April 14, 1964 Langley 3,589,204 June 29, 1971 Nossiter 3,826,219 July 30, 1974 Kroll 3,977,356 August 31, 1976 Shimanckas 3,847,108 November 12, 1974 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Kasmerick application, Ser. No. 034,191, filed Apr. 27, 1979 and entitled: STERN DRIVE GEAR BOX AND CLUTCHING ARRANGEMENT.